The Attacks of Crystal Lake: Part One
by Misty Rain the Female Warrior
Summary: The fighters of the 4th DOA tournament goes to a school that was free to go! However, one student, Hitomi, realizes the principal, Crystal Lake, set up the school as a trap. Crystal almost kills Hitomi in sight. The fighters run away from the school, but Crystal said that she'll find them. They find a nice home and lived there. Crystal came back. Will they run away or fight back?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fanfiction! I hope you like it! I decided not to continue my other DOA fanfic, All in Friendship and Love, and work on this one. I hope it's worth it. My OC's are going to be in here. They are: Kanae Umino, Kai Munora, Crystal Lake, Phoebe Brooks, and Roxy Sanders. Look at their profiles on my profile if you want. I came up with this story since I first played Dead or Alive.**

**Pairings are: Hitomi x Hayate, Eliot x Ayane, Kasumi x Ryu, Leifang x Jann Lee, and Kanae x Kai. There could be more.**

**Let's go on with Chapter 1!**

***Warning/Note: May have language involved and violence. NO FLAMES! This will take place AFTER the 4th DOA tournament.***

* * *

Lake Academy was opened up and ready for business! All the students arrived. The workers were already in the building, getting ready for their jobs. Lisa Hamilton was in charge of science, Helena Douglass took care of history, Christie Allen decides to work in English, Bayman Johnson was a Phys. Ed. teacher along with Tina Armstrong, and Zack Jones worked for music class. Leon Armid and Bass Armstrong had to run a class both of them disagreed to work in, but will be paid handsomely for. It was being the people who make lunch. Both are horrible cooks, but with their boss's help, they can cook perfectly now. Brad Wong worked as a janitor.

There were a few students who were excited about the school. One of them was Hitomi Buchfink. She was actually looking forward to the school. She urged her parents to make her go to the school. After days of persuasion, her parents finally decided to make her go to Lake Academy. Now, she was all excited to go inside the school. Another person was Kasumi. She thought attending the school should calm her nerves about being hunted down and being assassinated. Maybe "they" won't know that she's here. She could be safe from the world perhaps!

Then, there were students who didn't really want to go to school. One was Ayane and her half-brother Hayate. They were very reluctant to leave their village without their leader and sidekick. Their mother Ayame suggested that they should calm down and go to school. Their father Shiden disagreed with his wife. Without the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, what would they do? However, Ayame won him over, so they both had to go to school. They didn't want to be mad at their mother because of the decision. They just wondered if making that decision was bad. Another is Eliot Williams. He had only lived with his master Gen Fu currently. He hadn't attend school like he was supposed to be. Gen Fu suggests him to attend Lake Academy especially. Eliot didn't want to go, but he did it anyway, just for the sake of his master. He also got his master's grand-daughter, Mei-Ling, with him to the school.

The person who ran the building, a woman by the name Crystal Lake, was watching the cameras hidden in the entrance. She has been waiting for the moment to come. Now, it's time.

"Omigosh! I'm so excited!" cheered Hitomi. She was wearing the Lake Academy female school uniform along with the other girls: A navy-blue dress jacket with a white top underneath, a black skirt that reached above the knee, long black socks, and loafers. "I can't wait any longer!"

"This is it," Kasumi said after taking a deep breath. "This is where I'll be." She smiled.

"God, I HOPE this is worth it!" Ayane grumbled.

"Calm down, Ayane," Hayate said. "It'll only be a short while." The purple-haired kunoichi sighed.

"At least I'll train in the dorms," Eliot said to himself.

"Onii-san! I hope we can share the same room!" squeaked Mei-Ling. Eliot patted the sweet little girl on the head.

It was time for Crystal to make an appearance. She got out from her chair and stepped outside of the school, where all the students waited. They all turned quiet when she appeared. The woman flashed a smile to everyone and announced, "Welcome! I am Crystal Lake, the principal of this school! Me and the workers are glad you all came today! We aim to lead you all to a very successful and fun year here in Lake Academy! We hope you have a splendid first day in Lake Academy!" She then grabbed a pair of large scissors and cut the ribbon that blocked the students into coming in. She got out of the way as the students stampeded into the school. She hadn't gotten the time to check the students. She sighed and was going back into the school, until she saw a car pull up. A man in the Lake Academy male uniform came out of it. Crystal rolled her eyes and said, "You're late, Ryu."

The man looked at her and said, "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. Just hurry before classes begin!" Ryu nodded as he left in a flash. When he was gone out of sight though, she smiled in an evil manner. _I got Ryu Hayabusa! _she thought. _The power should become stronger once I have it!_

* * *

Kasumi happily went to her new locker and tried out the combination. Unfortunately, she had no clue how to actually do that. She looked around for help. Hitomi actually was next to her. She did her combination by twisting and turning it and opened her locker with ease. Kasumi swallowed and asked, "Can you help me with this?" She was a little embarrassed asking that. Hitomi looked at Kasumi and answered, "Sure!" She put her fingers on the combination and asked, "What's your combination numbers?"

"Oh! Uhm..." Kasumi looked at the paper she was holding. She scanned it until she saw 3 numbers. She pointed at them and said, "I think these are it." Hitomi looked at the paper and nodded. She did the combination in a breeze and opened Kasumi's locker for her. "Tadaaa!" the karate girl cheered. Kasumi smiled and thanked her. As she unzipped her bag to put some stuff in, she suddenly heard a familiar voice saying, "No. Way." She knew who that voice belonged to. She turned and saw her half-sister, Ayane, in shock. She was in shock as well. Just what was she doing here?!

"You traitor!" she yelled quietly. "What are you doing here? Hiding?" Kasumi didn't answer.

"Ayane?" Hitomi said as she looked at the violet-haired kunoichi. She smiled. "It's been a while!"

Ayane glanced at the dirty-blonde girl. "Hitomi? Well, get out of here, this'll get ugly."

Hitomi almost frowned and said, "I know you and your sister aren't in good terms, but you can't fight now. Class begins in a few minutes and it's also against the school rules." The violet kunoichi sighed, shot a death glance at her sister, and whispered something Hitomi couldn't hear. She then left. Hitomi saw the pain in the poor runaway kunoichi's eyes. She put a hand on her shoulder and flashed a friendly smile to her.

"Don't worry about her," she said. "She doesn't like me that much either."

"But still..." Kasumi said.

"Let's just go to class, 'kay?" Kasumi nodded and worked on her locker. She looked at the paper she had. Her first class was "Science". _What to get for science... _Kasumi thought to herself.

...

Meanwhile, Ayane was absolutely furious seeing the sight of her sister. She wanted her sister's head on a stick. _She thinks she can get away from us, _the violet kunoichi thought. _Well, she thought wro- _Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into somebody. Supplies were dropped on the floor.

"Hey!" yelled Ayane. "Watch where you're going, you-" She stopped her sentence as she realized who she bumped into.

"Sor-ry!" shouted the guy she has known as he was picking up his supplies. "I was just passing by..." He trailed off as he looked up at Ayane. Both of their eyes were widened.

"Eliot?" said Ayane.

"Ayane?" said Eliot. "Is that you?"

"Onii-san?" asked a cute little girl's voice. "Are you okay?" A little girl came by his side. Ayane had no clue who she is. Probably his little sister?

Eliot picked up all of his supplies and stood up. "I'm fine," he replied.

"Who is she?" The girl pointed at Ayane.

"Oh, uh..."

"We just know each other," Ayane backed up Eliot.

"Yeah, we just know each other, Mei-Ling."

"Oh. Okay! I thought you two were dating." The two blushed.

"What?! Where did that came from?"

"W-we just know each other!"

"If you say so." Mei-Ling tugged Eliot's hand. "We need to go to class, Onii-san!"

"Right," he said as the two went away. Ayane stopped blushing. What got into that kid's mind anyway? Oh well, she is pretty young. Ayane headed to her classroom.

...

Hayate was looking for his first class, English. He suddenly sees Ryu Hayabusa in a teacher's uniform walk by. He decides to be friendly and say, "Hey Ryu!" The super ninja in disguise sees Hayate and smiles.

"What's up Hayate?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" the Ninja of the Wind asked.

"I'm actually here on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, a mission. I heard there is a woman here who tries to be innocent, but does that to hide her true self. I was hired to assassinate her."

"Who is she?"

"I'm guessing it's Crystal Lake."

"The principal?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but she is acting innocent. I'll get to the bottom of this once I have time."

"Okay, I'll go warn Ayane."

"That'll be fine. For now, just act normal." Hayate nodded as he walked away. He was getting curious. Could Ryu be correct about Crystal or could he be off and it was some other woman here?

...

Another student, Leifang, was getting her supplies for History class. She was glad she came to Lake Academy. She thought it was better than the college she used to go to. _This is going to be the best first day ever! _she thought in excitement. As she got all her supplies and closed her locker, she turned and saw a familiar-looking man. She knew him! She can recognize him from anywhere! She slowly tiptoed to him. She remained as silent as possible. Although in the last tournament where she beat him in a battle, she still wants to meet him.

"Go away," he said to her. Leifang sighed.

"What class are you going to, Jann Lee?" she asked.

"I said go away," Jann Lee said again.

Leifang rolled her eyes. "Are you going to History? 'Cause I am." Jann Lee didn't answer, which bugged the Chinese girl a lot.

"Hello? Are you in there?!" she yelled at him. "I'm asking you a question!"

He turned and glared daggers at her. "Yes, I am going to History. Now would you please get the hell away from me?" He sounded like he was annoyed.

"We can go together!" Leifang suggested. "Please, Jann Lee? I don't want to go all alone!"

Jann Lee sighed. "Fiiiiiine! Anything to shut you up." The two went to class together.

* * *

In her secret office, Crystal was looking what the cameras around the school are taping. Classes started. She recognized the fighters from the 4th Dead or Alive tournament as the students. A certain kunoichi caught her eye. It was Kasumi, the runaway ninja! She must have some power in her! In another camera, she saw Ayane, the violet kunoichi of the Hajimon sect of the Mugen Tenshin clan! In another, Hayate, the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan! All of them plus Ryu's power will make her invincible! She hit the jackpot! She didn't care how or why they get here, she just wants their power!

"Now, I'll have even the strongest ninja clans like the Mugen Tenshin and the Hayabusa clan bowing down to me thanks to their power!" she gleefully said to herself. She laughed, thinking about how she's going to rule the world with her invincibility.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1. What did you think? No hate or flames, but constructive criticism is fine. I wrote the whole thing out a couple of years a go anyway.**

**You can R&R and follow and favorite! I really want the support I need! :D You can tell me if there's a typo or anything or ask me a question about this.**

**See you all later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Hei23: Thanks for your review! :D**

**Kaneshiro-Sama: Your review was awesome!**

***Warning: May have language. This will be long.***

* * *

The first day of school went by like a breeze for everyone. They went and find their dorms. Kasumi was very new to this situation, so she really had a hard time. Her room was CTwelve. So, it was on the 3rd floor of the school. But...the signs were written in words and in English, and she can't read in English. Which word was CTwelve?! She was very confused.

"Need any help, Kasumi?" a familiar voice asked. The copper-haired kunoichi turned around and saw a man she knew.

"H-Hayabusa!" she stammered, blushing. "W-well, yes. I need to find a room named CTwelve. Do you know where it is?"

"You're pretty far from it, let me tell you. Follow me." Kasumi nodded and followed. He stopped, so she stopped. "Here we are." Kasumi saw the door to her room. The symbols looked correct, so she opened it. It looked fancy and not fancy at the same time, kind of like the Moonlight Reef hotel room during her trip to Zack Island. There's even a small aquarium on the wall. She liked it!

"I'm actually staying here too," added Ryu.

"W-what?! Really?!" asked Kasumi. "B-but aren't you a teacher here?"

"Teachers have to be in this school too," Ryu answered. At least there was two separate beds. Kasumi had a bag, so she set it down on the bed she wants to be in. She got out a bag of clothes and went into a bathroom that was in the room. Meanwhile, Ryu set HIS bag on the bed he'll sleep in. He was thinking about Crystal. Could she be the madwoman? He'll have to check tonight. Ah, that's right. He didn't tell Kasumi yet. Maybe he could give her a little warning. But will she believe him? It could be too unbelievable for her to take in.

"Hayabusa?" asked Kasumi. Ryu turned and saw her in a pink PJ tank top with matching pants with bunny patterns. She was wearing pink bunny slippers. Ryu thought she looked cute in that outfit. It reminded him of a certain girl he knew. "Why do you look so serious?"

"Oh, nothing," Ryu replied. "I like your clothes." Kasumi blushed.

"N-no you don't!" Kasumi said. "You're not interested in fashion!"

"It's not that I like fashion, it's just that the outfit reminds me of someone I know."

"A-and who's that, Hayabusa?" Kasumi really has feelings for Ryu, so sometimes, she can act cool around him, but at these times, she acts like this.

"I rescued this little girl named Naomi long ago," explained Ryu. "She was wearing your sleepwear." He chuckled. "In fact, she looked like a younger version of you." Kasumi blushed again. She turned away from Ryu and laid onto her bed.

"Good night, Hayabusa," she said as she went to sleep. Just in time for him to investigate Crystal's office. He suddenly realized he didn't tell Kasumi about her. Oh well. She wouldn't believe him anyway. He changed into his black and silver ninja uniform and disappeared.

* * *

Ayane was so mad that she didn't share a dorm with Hayate. She will have to deal with it anyway. She knew a little English. She can read 3rd Grade English thanks to a certain she knew. Her room was CTen. C-T-E-N. Not so hard. She looked for a door that had B-T-E-N on it. She found it and opened the door. Only to see the boy she bumped into earlier...

"Eliot?!" she yelled in shock. Eliot had a jump-scare and looked at Ayane.

"What the-Ayane?!" The girl with him, Mei-Ling, popped out of nowhere.

"A..ya..ne?" she said, trying to pronounce the violet kunoichi's name. Ayane found it cute. She focused back on the situation.

"You're my roommate?" she asked.

Eliot shrugged. "I guess." Ayane scanned the room as she entered in. It was dull, yet pleasant-looking. There was a small fridge, two beds, a TV, a closet, and a bathroom. She set her bag on a bed.

"Hey, that was supposed to be mine!" said the cute little Chinese girl. She removed her bag from there and set it on another bed.

"That's mine, Ayane," Eliot stated. She threw her bag at the ground in fury.

"Well, where am I going to sleep in?" she asked, trying to be calm. She shouldn't unleash her fury until there's a battle or something. Mei-Ling pointed at the bathroom.

"The rug is comfy! Kind of like a bed!" she explained. She decided to go in there and check it out. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bathroom. Her dorm is plain, but her bathroom isn't! It was so...so FANCY! The ivory shower, the super-clean floor, and the shiny mirror was no joke. She saw a rug. She laid down on it. It was like a bed! Now, where's a blanket? Ah, she'll just have to use a towel she guessed. Since she's in the bathroom, she wanted a shower. She wants to feel clean like the bathroom. As she was about to remove her top, the doorknob was moving. She instantly yelled, "I'M TAKING A SHOWER!" The knob stopped, making the violet-haired beauty sigh in relief. _Probably Eliot. Seriously... _she thought.

She stripped down naked and turned the water on. It was not too hot and not too cold. It was right for her. She stepped into the shower and let the water drop onto her. She looked at the fancy-looking shampoo and body wash. She could use them. She'll feel like a normal person._  
_

...

Eliot waited for Ayane to come out of the shower. She still hasn't come out yet. He began to grow impatient. He was burning time watching TV with Mei-Ling. He just wanted a shower. He hoped Ayane didn't use a lot of hot water. He heard the shower turn off. _Finally! _he thought as he stood up from his bed and headed to the bathroom door. Ayane opened it. She was in a fresh, clean robe. Eliot blushed at the sight. His heart was beating fast.

"Uh, Eliot, mind if you move please?" she asked nicely.

"Y-yeah!" Eliot let her go. He quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. What was he doing when he saw Ayane in a robe. Was it her cleavage? Eliot snapped out of thinking about her and stripped down naked to get into the shower. He knows he's perverted, but only when he sees a hot British woman like Christie. What was he thinking? He turned on the water and went to the shower.

* * *

Hitomi was in her dorm, CFour. She had a nice dorm that reminded of her parents' apartment back at Germany. She was listening to a boy band she loved on her phone while doing her homework. _Today has been the best first day ever! _she thought happily. _I'll definitely LOVE it here! _She heard knocking on her door. She thought it was probably her new roommate. Who could it be? Leifang? She's been friends with her for a long while now! Maybe it's someone else? She shrugged and opened the door. Her jaw dropped as she saw Hayate. RIGHT THERE! Oh, how she missed him so much! She couldn't help but hug him tight.

"Hayate~!" she said. "I missed you!" Hayate smiled. He liked Hitomi and her personality.

"It's nice to see you too, Hitomi," he managed to say. She un-hugged him and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I got a few minor injuries from DOATEC, but I'm doing fine now."

Hitomi exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness you're alright. How about Ayane?"

"She's doing fine too. There's nothing you can worry about." Hitomi was very excited to see him again, she was going to do cartwheels everywhere. But she didn't.

"So you're my roommate, Hayate?"

He nodded. He dropped his bag on a bed and sat down. The two burst into conversation for several minutes. They talked about their lives after the DOATEC incident and how they come into this school. "So, your mom told you and Ayane to go to here?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. She even won an argument against my father."

Hitomi giggled. She suddenly realized she didn't finished her homework. "Oh! We have homework, Hayate! We should get working!" She grabbed her papers and a pencil and started working on her homework. Hayate got some of his papers from his bag and looked at them. It was Math. He didn't understand what to do. He looked at Hitomi, then back at the paper. He did take notes, but he still didn't understand what to do. He called out, "Hey, Hitomi." She looked up at him.

"Mind if you help a bit with Math here?" he asked. Hitomi answered, "Why sure! Is it math?" He nodded. "What problem?" He looked back at his paper and answered, "All of them."

"What?" she said sarcastically. "The leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan can't do math?!" They both laughed. She went over to Hayate and began helping him with the math problems.

* * *

Leifang turns out to be Jann Lee's roommate, and to Jann Lee, his school life will be a living hell. It was like she's stalking him. She beat him in the 4th Dead or Alive tournament, so why is she still following him? He'll just have to deal with it.

Both were doing their homework separately. Leifang is practically the whiz of any subject. She could finish her homeowork in a flash. While she was doing her homework, she was looking for her friend's username in a social media site. It was KarateGirl9035. That's Hitomi's username. She wondered if Hitomi did have her phone. Too bad she's not in Leifang's classes, so she didn't see her once today. Maybe the next day she'll see her.

Jann Lee didn't like writing, even though he only needs to write a short paragraph about himself. At least Leifang isn't yapping at him. He had nothing to worry about...for now. Still, why was she still following him?

"Hey, Leifang," he said. Leifang looked at him. "Why are you still following me?"

"Eh?" she said.

Jann Lee sighed. "Never mind." He got back to writing.

"Oh, to answer your question..." the Chinese woman paused, then continued, "We can be a tough team together. That's why I can't leave you alone." That's it? She wants to be his partner? He thought that was a joke. Just because she beat him in the tournament doesn't mean she'll be his partner.

"Forget it," he replied.

"But I beat you. That means I'm proved worthy to be your partner!"

"Just because you beat the crap out of me, that doesn't mean I'll let you be my partner."

Leifang pouted. "Fine! I'll keep asking you until I get tired from it!" _Goddamn it, spoiled little hag, _Jann Lee thought in fury. Just then, his pencil broke. _Oh great! As if my day couldn't get any crappier! _He chucked his broken pencil to the ground and ripped his paper apart. He face-palmed. He was getting frustrated. Leifang felt a little bad for bothering him. She grabbed an extra pencil and handed it to Jann Lee. "Here," she offered. He looked back at her and saw her pencil. After a moment, he grabbed it.

"It won't break, I promise," Leifang added. Jann Lee smirked at her for a second and grabbed a new sheet of paper.

"Can I be your partner?" Jann Lee saw that coming.

"No."

Leifang whispered under her breath, "Dang it..."

* * *

Lisa and Tina shared a teachers' dorm together along with Bass and Leon. Unlike student dorms, teacher dorms are bigger and have more roommates. Helena, Christie, Zack, and Bayman also shared a dorm together. All the teachers and staff were in dorms for the night.

Crystal remained in her office, sipping a cup of tea while looking at all the videos of the school, making sure no one is spotted. Her plan couldn't be initiated if someone is out in the hallways or in the classrooms. She grinned and put her cup of tea down on a saucer. "Yes..." She stood up from her chair and went into a small room with a contraption in it. She petted it. "It's time to shine, my precious!" She pushed a button and the contraption was bursting with energy. It didn't move, but the sounds made it obvious that it was.

"Since this baby's hooked to all the technology in the school, I'll get their powers in no time!" Crystal said to herself. "Let's see who I can take from first. If I first use this on the ninjas, it'll be obvious to them and I'll never get their powers. Plus, my plan would be ruined..." Crystal was thinking of starting with the teachers and staff. The contraption listed all the teachers and staff on a computer implanted on it. It listed their strength in numbers. The most powerful out of all of them was Leon and Bayman. Bass was the second powerful. Bayman was part of an army and Leon was a former mercenary. They both have similar strength, so she thought of extracting their strengths first. She tapped on Bayman and Leon and there was two choices: Extract their strength one at a time or extract their strength at the same time.

"What to choose..." the silver-haired woman muttered under her breath as she was thinking what choice she must make.

* * *

Hayabusa was zooming through the hallways like lightning. Just then, he passed Hitomi's dorm. The sound of him running quickly woke the girl from her slumber. She was done with doing her homework with Hayate and they both went to sleep. Now that she's awake, she was wondering about the noise outside. Maybe someone's invading the school? She can handle that! She leaped out of her bed and slowly tiptoed to the door. She slowly looked back at Hayate, making sure he was sleeping. She smiled. She kind of liked the sight of him sleeping. She just wanted to stroke his face-she caught herself thinking that. _Ah Hitomi! Don't do that! _she thought to herself. She slowly opened the door and scanned the dark hallway. She saw nothing.

As she stepped out of her dorm, she stepped on something sharp. She pulled her foot back quickly and checked on it. No bleeding, but her foot hurts. She looked down and saw a kunai on the ground. She picked it up. So a ninja is invading a school? She thought she could handle a ninja. She gripped onto it and closed the dorm door behind her. She walked quietly through the hallways.

After a few moments, she saw a dark figure walking in the shadows. Hitomi grinned. _Gotcha! _She walked quickly to the figure. But, the figure was fast. She jogged to the figure. It was going to...the principal's office! She'll save Ms. Lake! The figure was going to open the door. Hitomi shouted, "Hey!", in her loudest voice. The figure stumbled.

Still in her room, Crystal heard Hitomi's shout, but it was muffled. Nonetheless, she can't do her plan if someone's in the hallway. She left the room and went to the door to the hallway. As she opened it, she saw one, no, two figures. As she was going to them, they both ran away quickly. She wanted the hallways to be EMPTY, so she followed one of them to make sure he/she is gone!

Hitomi was going to call out to Crystal, but she heard noises in her office. Curious, she opened the door and entered the room. There was computers, possibly showing camera footage. The noise was coming from another room. Hitomi saw a metal door and tried to open it. The handle won't open. She wondered why. She turned the handle many, many times. She was getting frustrated. As she turned the other way though, the door opened. Hitomi felt stupid for not knowing that the door was supposed to be opened the other way. She saw a contraption in there. She was confused. Why was this in Ms. Lake's office? She saw the computer implanted on the contraption. It had one of the lunch-men's faces and one of the coach's faces. Mr. Armid and Mr. Johnson! She looked closer at the computer.

There were two choices: Extract their strength one at a time or extract their strength at the same time. What does that mean?! Hitomi felt like her brain was in knots. She doesn't understand what's going on AT ALL! Does Ms. Lake have anything to do with this? She looked around the room. It had papers stapled to the wall. She read one in her head:

_I'm finally out of jail, thank god! Now, I can do my plan I've yearned years of doing: Having the strength of the toughest fighters in the world! I have to sign up at the 4th Dead or Alive tournament. All the world's toughest fighters will be there, and I have the technology transmitted into a glove I'm wearing. I'll get all their strengths with ease!_

Hitomi read another paper.

_Damn it! That wh*re, Helena Douglass, returned my entry and said I can't be in there. That freaking woman, I hope she dies! Not only that, I lost my gloves with the technology in them. Damn this day to hell! Oh well, the glove only has 10% of the technology I invented. I could use the 90% in something else. And I must get everyone from the tournament into my plan. I'll think of it._

"Who wrote these?" Hitomi asked herself. She then read another paper.

_So, I've heard DOATEC's fallen. Hope that slut, Helena, died there. Anyway, I managed to buy a super fancy building that was owned by a legendary pop-star. Now, for hiring staff and teachers. Plus, I need advertising. I want Lake Academy to be famous and catch some people's attention. Especially the fighters' attention._

Hitomi read all the papers on the wall and finally read two more:

_Today's the day! The first day of school for the students! (Still can't believe Helena hasn't died) This is probably the best day of my life! I got a super ninja as a teacher! Once I use my technology on him, he won't know what hit him! I'll have the strength of a super ninja!_

_Oh god, I feel like I won the lottery! Now, I've got 4 ninjas...IN MY SCHOOL! HELL YES! I'll be so freaking invincible, even the ninja clans will bow down to me! Yes, yes, YES!_

Hitomi felt terrified. The papers mentioning 4 ninjas...Hayate must be one of them! Kasumi too! She saw Hayabusa today and she knew she saw Ayane. Crystal...this doesn't sound like her! Crystal is too nice to write this type of stuff! But the handwriting was neat. The papers ended with "Carrie Lousiton" though. Crystal...Carrie...Lake...Louiston... Both started with the same letters. Is Crystal Lake...really evil? While Hitomi tried to scramble out of the room, she accidentally hit the contraption on accident. She dashed out of the room and out into the hallway. She saw Crystal Lake's figure coming back. She tried to run past her, but Crystal's hand caught her arm. She tugged her towards her.

"You're not supposed to be here, Ms. Buchfink," the principal noted.

"O-oh! R-right! I was just...uh...checking to see if you're okay!" Hitomi lied.

She smiled. "I'm alright. Just go back to your dorm." Hitomi nodded as she left. Hitomi felt terrified now being around Crystal. She thought she was going to get killed, but she wasn't, which was good for her. Still, those papers and that contraption...she felt like something horrible was going to happen. Maybe she'll tell Hayate, but will he believe her?

* * *

The next day, everything went on normally. Crystal still remained in her office. She was repairing the dent on her contraption. She cursed to whoever made a dent on her machine. She wondered who did this. She didn't want to be "dense", so she thought Hitomi did it. But, how? She was by the office door last night, she had something to do with this. She'll have to look at the camera footage. She stopped repairing and reached to the nearby camera. She grabbed it and used a replay button to view what happened yesterday.

After skipping through the day and her being in there, she pressed the play button and it played normally. Suddenly, she saw Hitomi enter the room. She knew it! She looked at the contraption and the papers on her wall. She looked terrified. _So, the little German girl knows who I am. Damn it. _She was scrambling out of the room and accidentally hit the machine, which made the dent. Crystal was getting furious. Hitomi got out of the room.

_That cocky little-_ she thought. _You stupid little- _She heard the office door being knocked. She got out of the contraption room and opened the door. Ryu was there.

"Good morning, Mr. Hayabusa," she greeted with a smile. "What is it?"

"I just want to talk to you about something," he said. She nodded as she let him in. She'll still get Hitomi. She hoped the German Karate girl doesn't tell ANYONE! And if she did, she'll pay with her life.

* * *

**Done! *relaxes fingers* Sorry for the late update. How was it?**

**So now, Hitomi knows what Crystal is and what she wants. Uh-oh...**

**I hope you like the settling in the dorms. :)**

**R&R and F&F if you haven't so! Tell me if there's a typo or anything.**

**Expect the next chapter to be late as well. :( But see you all later! :D**


End file.
